Nightmare strikes
by Kathayley37
Summary: Felix has been having nightmares for months. He's almost driven to the point of insanity, hearing voices and hallucinating. Marionette recruits Mike and Terrance to help him. Since they've seen death, they can see Nightmare. Meanwhile Foxy and Freddy are helpless to help them since they've never seen death. During the haunted night at his house, two ghosts appear in his house.
1. Part 1

**I have intended for this story for a while. I came up with a few different versions, But I decided to refer back to the gameplay of FNAF 4, where the player was inside a house trying to defend themselves. I'll try to make this strong.**

* * *

Part 1

* * *

Flashing. That's what he saw in the mirror. It was almost seizure inducing for Felix; who had never had one in his life.

It disturbed him, even thought the bathroom light was off, light was disturbing him, his skin was paler than usual, dark circles had perfectly painted across the bottom of his eyelids. He was in his pyjamas. He was awake; but he didn't want to be. It was still 2:34 and the time was crawling slowly, much like his skin, which was itchy. He felt like things had been scraping up and down his arms all night. His eyelids were puffy and his head was begging for sleep, but he was still bothered by the non existing light. It was almost burning into his eyes in a sense. This was the fifth night it had happened and he had been trying to get back to sleep for hours. He woke up at 11:23 after only being bed for an hour. He tried sleep meds, counting sheep, listening to music, watching an American history video (which always sent him to slumber in his history class when he was 16), he even tried reading a book, which just made his head hurt.

He was not going to ask his father to help him. He was peacefully asleep and had been unaware Felix was not getting sufficient sleep. The very thing Felix hated was disturbing people when they slept because he was the type who wasn't a morning person, his dad was like that too; cranky when woken up for no good reason. He also wasn't going to call anyone, he shouldn't ruin other peoples sleep just because he couldn't sleep.

Felix decided to search for a herbal spray, which might calm him enough to rest, so he switched on the light and he momentarily groaned and covered his blood shot eyes. He looked in the mirror and his eyes widen, not because he saw his appearances but because he saw writing on the wall which said; "REVO EMAG"

He turned to the wall but it was no where to be found. Now he didn't even feel safe in his own home. Maybe he should stay up for a while until he completely calmed down and his mind would be ready for sleep.

That while turned into all night, Felix's father Ben was up by 8, he looked refreshed, Felix tried everything again; counting sheep, boring videos, music, reading, herbal sprays, cups of tea. But he decided to get out of bed. Still sleepy.

It was a struggle to keep his eyes open, even having his daily shower, he felt dizzy, he had to lend on the glass, worried he was going to collapse. When he got dressed. He was putting on his shirt when he began to yawn, a clear sign he was tired but he knew going to sleep was pointless, his father would tell him he needs to work. Sleep didn't come anyway.

This time it did. But indeed of it being welcoming. It was gruesome. Felix collapsed on the floor of his bedroom, in a few minutes he was whimpering and whining. He felt his skin being snatched at by something sharp. Tears came to his eyes, he saw scenes of red and dead bodies laid all around him, he felt their last dying pains. How much they hurt and bleed, and how much they screamed. Which was projected into him.

Ben wheeled his wheelchair into the room when he heard Felix screaming for no apparent reason and he hadn't responded to if he wanted any breakfast. He too himself, shrieked when he saw Felix was surrounded by a puddle of his own blood and wounds were randomly appearing all up his arms and legs, they looked like vicious animal snatches.

"FELIX! Felix get up!" He cried shaking him hard. Felix was still screaming, like he was trapped. Ben felt helpless as a father and as a person.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Ben heard the door open and Marionette came running in. He didn't ask why he was there because he seemed to want to wake Felix up. It seemed perfectly timed but he left it alone because the concept of magic would keep him up at night.

"It's just a nightmare! You can fight it!" Marionette told him shaking him as hard as he possibly could, "tell the difference between reality and dreams! Ben check the house."

"Why?" Ben inquired.

"Do it now!" Ben wheeled away and looked around, unsure of what to look for, until he saw a shadow that didn't belong to him and it was shaped quite bizarrely, he shrieked and it vanished. Once it was gone, he heard Felix coughing and he came back, he saw Felix was awake but shaking frighten.

"It's alright now. It's getting so severe now." Marionette told him.

"What the fuck's going on?" Felix observed his arms and saw snatches down them.

"Nothing yet. Everything's fine again. You need water and bandaids." Marionette grabbed his hands and lifted him up, seeing that he was so shaky and jittery.

"I saw monsters." Felix explained as Marionette walked him towards the kitchen.

"I know. They are so frightening they feel real."

Felix shook his head.

"Well that's because they actually are real." Felix's eyes widen.

"What is going on with my son Marionette?!"

"Nightmare has benched the barrier. He now lurks in this house. Your body is fighting to stay awake for a good reason. Sleep means death." Marionette made him sit down on a seat then gave him a glass of water, "you must stay awake for as long as possible."

"Not gonna happen Marionette,"

"Until Night. That's how long." Marionette grabbed his arm and began to wrap a bandage up his arm. It still disturbed him.

"I can't last Marionette!" Felix screeched panicked.

"I know. We need to call people who have seen death."

"Seen death? Why?" Felix asked confused.

"If you have seen death. You see Nightmare." He explained it like it was so simple but Felix was overwhelmed and confused by everything.

"Who the fuck is Nightmare?!" Felix asked frighten.

"Oh no! This was all over Marionette! Antonius promised me-!" Ben snapped at him.

"What you knew?!" Felix angrily glared at him, "You knew I was having horrible nightmares?!"

"I've known for a while. Nightmare is a predator. Seeking your blood. He tried to Ben before you existed. Nightmare can be seen in the real world if you have seen death. Which case, we all have. But we need more help. Terrance should be included." Marionette explained.

"I-is that thing here now?" Felix looked around for anything that appeared out of place. This was the last thing he needed to hear; a scary creature was chasing him that would kill him when he slept. Yes. It was a great way to keep him up.

"Not at the moment. But He'll come back. He always does." Marionette spoke in a low tone as he finished bandaging Felix's arm. Felix could tell that Marionette was referring to some sort of darkness. Felix always believed he was never out of the dark, after Finn vanished and his mother died. Everything seemed darker. He began to wonder about Nightmare.

"Don't overwork yourself with the thoughts." Marionette warned him, Felix stared at him confused. He should have excepted it.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

* * *

Marionette made a strange brew that made Felix more alert and awake, like he had the most strongest coffee in the world, everything seemed brighter. He said it was temporary but it would be enough to last 24 hours. Ben locked all the windows and doors and made sure the torches had batteries. Marionette dragged out a black bulky case and placed some stuff on the table, including a taser, which they both raised eyebrows at.

"A taser? How the hell will that help?"

"Nightmare maintains a physical form that can be temporarily deformed from an electrical shock." Marionette explained, "Temporarily. By no means should you attempt to use it to confront him, only use it if he pins you down and while he's reforming, run and hide. You most likely will only have a few seconds to get away before he begins the chase again."

"I've been chased almost all my life and I've never known?" Felix questioned, shaking his head in disbelief. Marionette wandered off into the hallway still speaking.

"Yes. Nightmare is vicious and he will kill you on sight, he will kill anyone who also gets in the way. You remember Chris, Ben?" Marionette looked into the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, "Where's your bandaids?"

"Yes, vaguely. I'm reminding you that he died nearly 30 years ago."

"Bandaids are in the kitchen." Felix added, Marionette returned and bend down to access the cabinet with the plaster bandaids. He then walked back over to Felix.

"Why are you helping me?"

"My duty is to protect you and your family." Marionette reminded him.

"I'm a grown man-"

"And you're tangled in dark magic. Like Chris was. He never deserved or asked for it. It just happened. Chris was frighten of the animatronics. He was killed by Nightmare."

"Wait. Dad, you said he died in hospital after the bite." Felix searched for the confirmed answer in his father's face.

"Chris would have survived but Nightmare seized the chance to torture him in his mind, then kill him in his dream, which killed him in real life." Marionette explained, grabbing Felix's attention again, as he began to really question what he had known his whole life.

"Are you sure you're not using the plot of the Nightmare on Elm Street?"

"Nightmare on what? I have to remind you I don't find anything worth while watching in many movies."

"So it is Nightmare's fault?"

"Yes. And if you ever died in your sleep as a result of Nightmare, you'd die in real life."

"Oh Jesus. He tore my Aunt's family apart." Felix walked away. It boggled in his mind, he could have met Chris if it wasn't for Nightmare inferring. Chris _would_ have lived. He should be alive. He should be alive.

"Felix?" Ben asked watching him wander and talk to himself.

"Because Chris died, Dean killed himself and he took My Aunt and Holly with him. Terrance attempted suicide... it was never his fault..." he turned to Marionette, "You need to fucking tell him this."

"He knows of Nightmare's existences. He also knows more. Nightmare came after him once but he hasn't returned. I did keep a close eye on him after his close encounter in his dream, he got away with scars." Marionette shook his head, "I have a sick feeling I know why he never came back to finish Terrance. Ben, and Terrance are survivors of Nightmare. We need his help too, Terrance know what his basic form is. Nightmare is a bastard that can shape shift based on fears."

"I feel so screwed right now." Felix's eye widen. Hearing all these things which made him feel more unlucky, it played in his head that he actually could have died in his sleep if he didn't wake up at the right moments, he felt like the only thing he had been truly doing by waking up every day was resetting a death clock, that it would never reach the final hour when Felix began a new day. His corpse would be just lying in his bed waiting for his father to find then attempt to revive him with no hope. He mentally tried to pull up an image of Nightmare, thinking if he was haunting him, he would have seen him when he was dreaming, but he drew a complete blank, instead he saw Goldie in his head on stage alone smiling at him innocently before he actually opened his mouth and revealed what looked like millions of tiny shark teeth ready to tear him apart. Felix started to feel a rock form in his stomach, the room was spinning around and the colours seemed to mix in a big disgusting grey mess, his legs gave away below him but he found himself instantly cushioned.

"Not yet. There's still time. They don't come out until night again unless you fall asleep. Which you won't." Marionette hoisted him back to his feet and acted as a balancing point for him.

"I just texted Terrance. He's on his way." Ben told him.

"Well what about Christiana and Benjamin?! Penny won't be happy that Terrance has just decided to drop everything!" Felix exclaimed.

"I know. But this is important." Ben nodded, "I have always valued your safety and so has Terrance. Penny is one of those girls who understands when Terrance needs to deal with family business that concerns us."

"That freaks me out." Felix shakes his head, his black hair lightly swayed in the motion before it settled back down.

"Foxy will be no help." Marionette told everyone.

"What?" Felix asked confused, he hadn't even thought of his brother until this moment.

"I sense Ben you were about to call him." Marionette looked over at him, "Foxy can be manipulated by Nightmare as a means to get to Felix. Foxy will do anything to keep you save, you out of everyone should know that more than anyone else. Despite your memories are faded from age and I've deliberately tried to cancel them out from your long term memories."

The blood was still stuck in his long term memories, the screaming and the new sensation of having fear, paranoia and sickness all at once. It was in the moment William took his brother off the ground and plunged his knife into his throat, cutting it deep as his screaming ceased. Felix's screaming began when William held up his head by his red hair, his eyes were wide open.

The advantage of having a big brother was someone to talk to and sharing common interests like being at the beach and travelling.

A big con to the massive pros was exactly how Marionette captured it in his words.

Foxy would not die because of Felix. Not again.

"Why am I worth so much?" Felix asked.

* * *

 **I apologise for not updating this one as frequent, I promise another update is in the works, I would like to have it out by the latest:**

 **22nd of May.**

 **I know that's a while to wait but I'm updating my other stories and I have now put in deadlines for certain chapters that I have extended all the way to mid June which will give me enough time to determine if this system works in preventing a lot of stories for being not updated for long periods, on my profile now, I will put up deadlines for chapters, if I work though my current stack quicker and the third part is completed, the next chapter of this story might appear sooner. But the 22nd of April is the latest it will be released. Please bare with me and thank you to Katherine808D.J.M and xHatsAndCatsx for favouriting this story back when it was published in 2017, also thanks to Katherine808D.J.M again and Ethhar for following this story, I know I've been lazy with this but if any of you are reading this now, thanks for returning.**


	3. Part 3

**I'm not sure if you read my profile, but due to my iPad officially no longer turning on, I've had to rewrite everything from scratch. So this chapter took so much longer to write than I intended. On a side note, I am slowly getting use to writing again.**

* * *

 **Part 3**

* * *

Terrance arrived within the hour of him being called, he walked into the living area and dropped down what looked like a heavy bag, Felix even heard something metal clatter inside when it made contact against the wood floor.

"What the hell did you bring?" Felix questioned.

Terrance wasn't the 14 year old hoodlum he use to be, he grew up into a mature man in his 40s, recently celebrating his own birthday with his family, Terrance never allowed his thick locks of dark brown hair to grow pass his shoulders, he also had a few scars along his chin where he had accidentally cut himself shaving, he had a suspicion looking scar on his eyebrow that Felix was never told how he got it but Terrance disclosed it was an "attack of some sort". Terrance's face shape was big but sharp like his late father, Dean Johnathan Davidson, however he got his mother's strange silver eye colour with her hair colour.

He had a well built up muscly body, he was a big bigger than Felix because Terrance often had more time to work out, he used that sometimes as an activity to deal with stress, Felix was told after his parents died, Terrance gained a fair amount of weight, he was told by their grandfather Antonius to "lose it, get down to a good weight or die a loser", after Antonius died, Terrance was serious about getting into shape, he lost half his body weight and got back to an ideal weight, after Felix's mother died, Terrance gently encouraged Felix to do physical therapy with him. After Finn died, Terrance became the closest thing Felix had to a real brother, in fact Terrance's own five year old daughter called him "Uncle Felix", they couldn't actually get her to stop saying that so they all gave up and let her call him her Uncle despite his actual relation to her was being his first cousin once removed.

Terrance was wearing a dark grey shirt and black shorts, what gave it away the left in a hurry was the fact the shirt and shorts he wore had white paint splatters on them, Terrance was a repairman, who would fix holes in the wall, paint over them, he could replace windows, and do simple replacements of roller sliding doors. Like Felix, he had friends in his industry, Felix was friends with several car dealership owners, gas station managers, tire replacement places, Terrance's business friends ranged from house builders, construction guys, plumbers, and people who operated heavy machinery, Terrance even had the right requirements to apply for a truck driver's license. He hadn't even done up his shoe laces, he obviously just threw something on and ran out the door, Felix wondered if they woke him up from bed.

Terrance pulled down the zip of the bag and pulled out a red rusted metal crowbar, "Weapons we can use."

"You break anything," Felix suddenly grabbed at his wrist quiet aggressively, "I'll break your fucking wrist. This time it will be on purpose."

Terrance chucked nervously he knew too well Felix was strong enough to do that, "As you can see Marionette, me and Felix have an interesting relationship now, him no longer being a kid is what makes our relationship quiet unique now." His eyes then darted back to Felix's harsh icy blue eyes, "That first time wasn't on purpose?" He inquired what he meant.

Felix frowned, "You were with your two year daughter, I wasn't trying to break your wrist but you didn't know how to steer the boat and I obviously knocked your hand the wrong way while I was trying to help, I apologised and even brought you a fucking new phone for Christmas." He released his wrist and Terrance then went down and pulled out some more items.

"To fight Nightmare, its best we have things that can temporarily knock him off his feet, so I also brought a pocket knife, I'll keep it in my pocket, Ben, you have your old crutches still?"

"Yes I do."

"Get them out and keep them under your wheelchair, Nightmare is after Felix but he will attack you as a means to get to him, no one here can be defenceless. Nightmare will use that." Terrance warned.

"I'm glad you remember that. Terrance, however, I need to know what scares you the most. Nightmare will use your fears to try and lure you away from the group to attack." Marionette sternly warned.

"It's obvious isn't? I'm scared of losing my family, I'm scared I'll never be the father that Christiana and Benny deserve." Terrance answered.

"Ben... I think yours is-"

"Seeing my son get hurt." Ben answered, "Speaking of such, I don't think we should get Foxy involved."

"I can agree." Felix nodded.

"All in favour?" Terrance asked.

"Aye." Felix, Ben and Marionette spoke.

"Felix, I know yours so I won't ask." Marionette spoke, "For now, we need...bleach, coffee powder, taffy, bubble gum and pineapple juice."

"Pineapple juice?" Felix asked.

"The hell do we need pineapple juice for?" Terrance asked.

"I want to make potions, three particular ones that have the purposes we need, and one special fourth one that requires the pineapple juice."

"I've never brought pineapple juice in my whole life." Felix spoke, "I don't even like pineapple on a pizza, I'll only eat rarely."

Marionette was standing in place for a minute, then he twitched, "Well we could be done for."

"I'll get some from the store if that's important." Felix walked away.

"Felix Kyle Sullivan don't you dare walk out the door if you value your life!" Felix froze when he heard his full name being used, he was use to hearing it from Ben. He turned to Marionette.

"Nightmare will obliterate you if you walk outside now, I'll go out instead but I want you to stay here." Marionette scowled. He stepped pass Felix and walked down the passage from the kitchen and living room that lead outside.

Felix looked back at Ben and Terrance, all the unanswered questions were still on his mind and he knew even those two couldn't provide the answers he was searching for.

"Who else feels like they are completely lost on this whole thing?" Felix turned around to face his family members.

Ben bit his lip, "I also feel a bit unsure."

"ARE YOU JOKING?!" Marionette came racing back in so quickly he skidded on the wooden floor and fell down.

" What happened?'' Terrance asked him

" Nightmare was waiting for me!" Marionette sat up and rubbed his head, "I was ambushed when I attempted to leave, we know this is bad because if Nightmare won't let me leave, then no one leaving..."

"This is much, much worse than we first believed right?" Felix questioned looking so nervous he actually had a big crooked smile on the face with his pupils shrinking in his eyes.

Marionette tapped his finger on his chin, "We need that pineapple juice, if we call someone, they get out for us, but they won't be able to leave until the next day, without the potion, this is a problem, then again we would be knowingly putting someone in danger, so," Marionette clapped his hands together, "Who do know that is physically and mentally strong, but also able to stay awake well pass midnight?"

Terrance and Ben looked down unsure of who exactly met that list, Felix however absently mindlessly answered "Mike." It took a minute before Felix thought about what he said then yelled, "Fuck! No I take the back!"

"Michael does meet those checkpoints, the more help might be good."

"No! He has a child and I am not going to the reason why Sarah grows up without her father!"

"Felix!" Terrance yelled, "This decision is not for you, Mike is the greatest friend you ever had, he has never wanted to see you hurt, harmed or even scared. If you won't call him I will, for all we could know the potion Marionette is making could banish Nightmare! That's what I've always wanted! Nightmare no longer around causing car accidents, injuries, sickness, lack of sleep, anything! He has already made a few attempts to kill you and me! Mike has protected you where he could, for fuck sakes he brought back your brother to our family! I'm sick and tired of hiding and worrying that what happened to Chris will happen to someone else, worse yet someone I know like my own kids or grandma or even you! If you won't do it for you, do it for your father, grandma, me, do... Do it for your mother Felix! Don't be the son that dies from his own arrogances! Your mother wouldn't want that for you!"

Felix was silent, Terrance lifted up his phone, "Call him now, tell him to bring weapons and the pineapple juice."

Mike Schmidt spend his free time today helping Jeremy in the pizzeria, Mike was okay helping to clean up the kitchen with Chica and Jeremy, he was also happy to let his mother in law take his nearly one and half year old daughter for the day. He swiped a wet rag on the kitchen countertop when he heard his phone ring, playing the ringtone he set for Felix which was the chorus from the song "Thanks for the Memories", he saw Chica clearly annoyed, he pressed it against his ear.

"What's up Felix?"

"It Terrance's actually."

"Oh! Hi Terrance..." Mike wasn't sure how to speak to Terrance, he rarely talked to him and he had no real reason to. Usually he spoke to Felix first before talking to Terrance, and even so, Terrance didn't have his phone number, he only knew so much that Terrance was married with kids now, he was aware of the events of '87 but he didn't speak about it since he was actually glad how Felix was happy when he got married and had his first child.

"We need your help, your choice, in or out?"

"In." Mike answered without a beat.

"Bring your gun, bullets, pineapple juice and any other weapon Schmidt. We need to fuck shit up tonight. For the sake of Felix."

"I'm up for that." Mike answered.

"Get here before sundown. Special orders Officer."

"I should be there in an hour." Mike answered. He hung up.

"You're leaving?" Jeremy asked, Mike could see he was uncomfortable with that idea and even terrified to be left alone, Chica was blankly staring at him from the corner with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I have to, it's important. I go tell Fazbear."

"Wait Mike! Meet me at IHOP tomorrow morning?"

Poor Jeremy. Ever since he was locked in the parts and services for three days, he was scared to be alone too long, he didn't fully trust the animatronics just yet despite Mike assured him he was okay. Mike found no reason not to agree.

"Sure." Mike answered then walked from the kitchen and found Freddy on the stage trying to figure out which floorboard on the stage was creaking so much.

"Hey Freddy."

"What do you want?" He questioned not taking his eyes away from where his feet were, he kept pressing his foot down on particular locations to find that annoying sound.

"I'm leaving, Felix needs help."

"Oh Felix needs help? Good, you can take me to his place, I haven't spoken to him for a while." Foxy seemed to emerge from nowhere.

"Ohhhhh.." Mike wasn't sure how to respond, his phone rang again and he was quick to answer it, "Yes?"

"One more thing don't let Foxy come, that's for his safety!" Terrance quickly snapped.

"Sure!" Mike hung up then looked back at Foxy, "No!"

"What?" Foxy asked seeming to be puzzled.

"No I won't take you."

Foxy then lowered his head, he appeared to turn into a threatening looking menace with darken eyes, the corner of his mouth twitched so he even saw his sharp teeth staring at him, "Excuse me?"

"I'm going... you're not." He repeated with less confidence.

It was a flurry of red and Mike was suddenly slammed against a wall quiet hard, Foxy held him by his throat and kept his grip firm. Foxy's mouth seemed to open more and it looked like just a wall of big scary looking teeth.

"Foxy put him down, that's the only warning you'll get!" Freddy yelled.

Foxy threateningly put the tip of his hook to his neck, Mike gulped nervously as he felt the cold metal pricking against his skin, "I don't like this amount of secrecy, it disturbs me to be straightforward, you can't dictate what I do and don't do. If Felix needs help, he has me, why does he call you I'm unsure, but I know I'm sure about the fact you are starting to get on my final nerves."

A hand grabbed Foxy's shoulder, "Put him down, or I break you."

Mike slipped down as Foxy released his grip, he looked up and saw the harsh black eyes of Freddy's very own golden counterpart, "Leave Michael."

Mike got up to his feet and ran straight for the door then left in his car, Foxy growled, "I think he's hiding something."

"Something tells me you should mind you should mind your own business Pirate." Gold snapped, "No one besides me noticed Marionette ran out in a hurry this morning looking panicked. If Marionette or Felix wanted help from you, or me or anyone, they would ask, they aren't stupid."

"My brother isn't stupid, neither am I however, they may be underestimating the cunningness of a pirate, or a fox for that matter. I know something is wrong."

Why pineapple juice? Mike kept asking, he had to tell his wife he would be helping Felix and wouldn't be back until later on. He put everything into a backpack and walked onto Felix property but as soon as he entered the gate he felt a sense of dread wash over him, he suddenly doubted this, he even began to doubt everything he had done ever. His chest was slowly tightening like a constricting python was chocking the life from him, his eyes began to dart around, it went from him feeling the heat of summer approaching to a neck biting chill, he even felt at one point like someone was breathing on his neck, something grabbed at his hand, he was so sure of that, he whirled around to search, everything was getting darker, gloomier. A tear sprung to his eye, he wasn't sure why he was crying, he wiped it away but then he began to cry more quickly. He felt pain throbbing in his skull, his legs were seizing up like several pins were shot directly into his bones to paralyse him, he felt unhappy, sad, confused, lost, depressed, unsure, angry and scared all at once.

He reached for the handle of the front door but saw it literally drift from his reach, he struggled to even lay a single fingertip on the surface. His vision even split into two mirrored images so he wasn't sure where his hand was even going.

"Mike!" a distant voice called, something latched onto his wrist he was pulled from what was a literal suffocating darkness, he stumbled then he was pushed up onto his feet.

The light came beaming back in, the tight chock loosen, his vision was clear again, his depression faded along with his fear and paranoia, he could stand straight, he wiped away his tears still unsure why he was so internally upset that he began to cry.

"Mike are you okay?" Felix asked.

"Yes I'm fine, but tell me everything."

Felix bit his lip then walked down the hall, Mike smelt a heavy odour of coffee in the air, he followed him into the kitchen where he saw Marionette combining two vials into one big bottle, Ben and Terrance were on the sofa in the living room.

"It's name is Nightmare." Felix started, "It wants to kill me, we will only survive the night if we put our heads together and fight."

"What does it look like?" Mike asked.

"I'll show you." Marionette spoke pointing his finger at him and a purple spark shot out, Mike saw a big burly black bear human hybrid in front of him. He edged closer to the hybrid to see the blood red eyes burning into him, however it jumped at him, Mike shrieked and fell backwards, for a minute, he held out his hands in fear, this felt too much like when he was scared Foxy was running down the hall and the door wasn't working, he would hope that Foxy would just understand to leave him alone if he shielded himself.

"Michael don't be frighten," Marionette reminded Mike that it was a mere illusion of something he created created, therefore it couldn't hurt him, he looked around still unsure, he then slowly got to his feet, "I would never summon the real Nightmare, that is a dead wish, anyone who actually succeeds in summoning Nightmare is killed. It is also near impossible for a good reason to summon him. So no one can summon him by complete accident. Do you have the pineapple juice?"

"Yes, what's it for?" Mike asked as he unzipped his backpack and handed him the bottle, Marionette looked at it strangely.

"It is a last resort in case things go wrong."

"What exactly... Is Nightmare?" Mike asked, Marionette looked at him and sighed.

"Nightmare is a monster, far more dangerous than a human, he is a ticking time bomb, you never know when he'll attack, but he wants to let you know that he will attack, he likes to remind people he is watching them. I know one of his favourite ways of doing this is to write messages on walls, he often does it backwards."

Felix's mind then pulled up an image of what he saw in the bathroom, he then tried to flip the words around "REVO EMAG", he then pulled out "OVER GAME", swap that, you get "GAME OVER", Felix realised this was far bigger if Nightmare could write messages in his house, he was stronger than Felix thought. Felix his fear however, Mike seemed more curious about Nightmare than what was Felix thinking.

"Should we be frighten? I thought once I helped out with the families that this was over, it's obviously not right?"

Marionette answered," I hoped that in reuniting Felix and Foxy that Nightmare would leave so I would never have to be confronted with the real possibility of Nightmare actually launching an attack against anyone, it seems I was wrong, he wasn't dominant or looking for someone else, he never gave up, he's been picking at Felix's mind ever since his mother died, because that when you were at your lowest point. He knew you would be so mentally ruined that he could start to attack. I thought this was over, I believed the next step for Felix would be... A family with the girl he loves."

Felix shuffled uncomfortable, Mike saw this and narrowed his eyes, "Now that I think of it, I haven't seen or heard you mention your girl Felix, where is Vanessa anyway?"

"Vanessa stopped talking to me about a month ago, two weeks after Valentines Day." Felix closed his eyes, "I can't believe it. I thought we would go a real distance, because of how much I love her and she retuned that love back, I was never mean to her, I was never demanding, I never ever hurt her. I've loved her for six years Michael, I fell in love with her personality, then I loved other things about her. I... I don't understand what I did wrong. She loved what I did on Valentines Day, she told me no one loved her that much before to do that. But suddenly boom, no phones calls, no texts, I was worried when she wouldn't answer me. But I saw her, in fact I tried to talk to her, she ran off, I have decided to leave her alone, it's clear she no longer wants to be with me, I can understand that. I have to shave frequently or I'll grow a beard, I'm the primary carer of my disabled father who is also living with me, I frequently need depression medication, I work long hours, and my sleep schedule can be inconsistent so much it annoys me. But at lease a goodbye would have been appreciated."

Ben patted Felix on his back, "Don't be too sad, you mother was my third relationship, I was her fifth."

"Still they all said goodbye to me at lease, Mandy Acorn, Jade Latrice, Andrea Laurences, Petra Emmay, they all at lease were proper break ups, Mandy left me because I broke my jaw and she thought I would look like a horse after that, I broke up with Jade after she disrespected my mother after she died, I couldn't get along with Andrea's parents so that was a dead end, Petra broke up with me because I told her I was Greek-American, with distant family from Hungary, and Ireland. With Vanessa, it was nothing. That is so brutally painful." Felix put his head in his hands like he was going to cry.

"Wait Felix, have you had trouble sleeping since Vanessa left?" Marionette asked as he held up a potion bottle and shook it until it changed from red to pink.

"Yes... Why?" Felix looked up at him.

Marionette's face dropped as he had an awful revelation, he placed down the rounded potion bottle onto a metal rack that held it above the counter top in his kitchen "Nightmare was waiting for this to happen, this is why he has gotten so unexpectedly strong in such a short amount of time, Felix, Nightmare loves to feed on his victims negative emotions, your devastation over Vanessa has given him power, so much he can affect things in the real world, he will not go away easily."

"What can I do to stop that?! That virtually makes him impossible to defeat! I'm a negative person!"

"Stop feeling sad you bastard." Mike spoke.

"I know that was a joke Schmidt but it doesn't make me laugh."

"No more laughter, we need to be on our feet, Nightmare has enough power to make our worse fears come to life, he will turn it against us, we can't afford anything to go wrong, if it does..." Marionette held up a potion bottle with a glowing blue fluid swirling around, "I have the resources to keep you safe, because sometimes the best opinion in battle is to run away... Instead of letting yourself get beaten to death." He then turned to Felix, "Sometimes in life, it is better to disappear."

"What does that mean?" Felix asked puzzled, Marionette grabbed his wrist and pulled it up, he released it but opened up his fingers then placed the potion bottle in his palm.

"Don't break that unless you really need to." Marionette warned.

"I don't understand."

"How about you just don't break it Felix?" Terrance suggested.

"We only have one Felix, don't waste it, use if only if needed. As for the rest of you, I've made this, one for each of you and I have three spares of each," Marionette held out small glass like bubbles that were all different colours, "These are valuable. Mike, this isn't Five nights in a death trap, it isn't even like being running from demons, this is six hours trapped in hell with the psychos, I can not guarantee your safety tonight, I will try my best, but at times, my best may not be sufficient."

"Hey at lease, you're being up front Marionette." Mike smiled.


End file.
